


My Boyfriend's A Devilman

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Devilman Crybaby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: where the reader is into anime and she shows him what it is.





	My Boyfriend's A Devilman

Loki’s seen you watch them before. It was almost like a routine. You’d wake up, train with the rest of the team, eat breakfast, hide out in your room watching anime, come back out for food, then go watch anime until dinner. Loki never questioned it; he chalked it up to yet another silly Midguardian task that he need not concern himself with.

But then he overhears you talking about going to Comic-Con and how you spent nearly five hundred dollars on making your cosplay. He follows you around after hearing this, trying his best not to be seen and he watches you buy things to sew, and even all the equipment needed to make a wig.

“Loki, I know you’re following me,” You say out loud, leaving the beauty supply store, slightly struggling to carry the bags. He frowns slightly and moves next to you.

“What is all of this?” He knew, and you knew that he did. Loki was famous for being a little shit so this doesn’t surprise you at all.

“Cosplay stuff! I’m going to be a devil!” You smile brightly at him, and if Loki wasn’t so damn confused, he would have smiled back.

“Um, why?”

“Well, my love, have you heard of this wonderful thing called ‘anime’?” You quirk your eyebrow at him as he helps you load your supplies into Tony’s car.

“No, but I’m assuming it’s those…cartoons you watch all the time. Am I right?”

“Yep! There’s this new anime my friend showed me called, Devilman Crybaby, and I absolutely fell in love with Ryo!” You giggle at Loki’s pout on his face, obviously not pleased in hearing that you’re in love with another man that’s not him. “I’m just kidding Lo, he’s just my favorite character!”

“Can I possibly…watch this anime when we get home?” He’s twiddling his thumbs, staring down at them and avoiding your eyes.

“Of course, baby! You’re going to love it, promise!” And seeing the sinister smile in the corner of his eye, he immediately wishes he can take back his statement.

☼☼☼

Loki immediately regrets his decision when the club advisor eat a fly like he was a frog. “What the Hel just happened, Y/N?” Loki looks over at you, but you just giggle.

“I’ve learned to not question weird things on animes”

Loki continues watching, with even more concern than before. He’s then appalled by seeing pictures of tits and ass, and multiple orgies going on through someone’s phone. “I thought this was a cartoon!!”

“I never said it was kid friendly, babe. Now hush, and watch the show.”

As time went on Loki continued to watch, with horror, while you continued to work on your cosplay. By the end of the season, Loki was hooked and couldn’t move his eyes off the screen, asking questions and spitting out theories to you in between episode changes. You smiled a little when he shed a tear at the season finale, glad to see he had the same reaction as you did. He also had a refined hatred for your favorite character.

That night, after you had gotten out of the shower, you see a dark figure on the bed. “Lo, everything okay?” He stands up and makes his way over to you. It took you a few seconds to realize his form was changing. His hair was shorter, eyebrows thicker, with a more chiseled face. His body became skinnier before more defined as you looked at is muscles tense under the shirt. You gasp as you realize exactly who he’d turned into. “Mind if I’m your date to this convention, my love?” There was Loki, in the flesh looking like an exact copy of Akira, the perfect pair for your Ryo cosplay.


End file.
